pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Gomez-Shapiro
Nicole is a 15 years old teenage-girl, and is the cousin of Isabella. Like Perry, she works at the O.W.C.A. as secret Agent and works with him together. She has got a little sister Franziska, which like Candace, wants to bust Nicole with her inventions. Relationships Nicole is single and doesn´t want a boyfriend. Still useable, she has close friendships: Phineas and Ferb She like the two brothers and their Inventions. Sometimes she helps to build their projects. But what she doesn´t know: Ferb has a little crush on her. But she doesn´t know, and it doesn´t annoy her. Candace She understands well with Candace and help her sometimes with her mission, to bust the brothers.But she does not understand why Candace wants this so much. Midori Yamanda Mindori is Nicole's best friend and fellow agents. She lives in Tokyo and moved to Danville for once. (Through a misunderstanding by dismissal, she had to get back to Tokyo) She is happy living with Nicole and makes a lot of nonsense. Isabella Nicole loves her little cousin and wants to spend as mutch time as possible with her. She is also in their Fireside Girls troop and has a lot of fun with the Girls. Jaqueline Leroy She hates Jacqueline. The first day Nicole met her,Jacqueline called her 'Dress-Desaster'. They are rivales. Perry Nicole finds him, although he is very neutral, funny. Sometimes she annoy him, but they like together. Miriam and Lea She say, they are cool. Sometimes they also speak Spanish (for fun) with each other. She finds most common being cool because they are more curious and humorous as though most girls her age. Doofenshmirtz She finds him funny and naïve. She finds his Inventions are absurd and she regret sometimes to have to fight with him with Perry together, because every other evil guy is much more evil and dangerous. Franziska Gomez-Shapiro Nicole has not a very good relationship with Franzie, because this is a party pooper, a sneak, and usually the favorite of the parents. Like Candace, she wants to bust Nicole, but it doesn´t work. Anyway, they are not exactly friendly to each other. Apperance: Nicole wears a red bow on the left side, a white T-shirt, a red summer skirt and red and blue boots. As an agent she wears spezial yellow top, a Agentenhat, and a Jeans. Personily Nicole is confident, curious and courageous. Many find she congenial and funny. She behaves mostly like a normal teenager. Agent-Backrounds When Nicole was aged around 6-7 years, she discovered a small secret compartment in her s chool, which led to a secret laboratory hidden. That was the secret agent hiding a teacher at her school. Curious, she looked around and played with the whole Gick-macks. Then, when the teacher arrived later as an agent in hiding, so there was Nicole who had no idea what would be going on. Of course, the teacher had no chance to talk her out it was just a dream or it was just a biology room. Therefore, she was trained to thwart an agent and had plans of evil villains. Now Nicole is already 15 and is still in the team. Only Nicole had to move with her family, could not prevent the company secret agent ``Organización de agentes K.I.G. Mexican.'' Therefore, the agents gathered to thrash themselves about what should now pass through it. They were decided that Nicole go to the Agentcy O.W.C.A should be included because it is the only agent organization near Danville. Fireside Girs In Isabella's age, she was the leader in a Scout group. In the holidays than her aunt attended, she was accepted for 3 weeks in the case of the fire-side initiative 46321. Now it was recorded again and received the position as a "deputy troopleader ´ ´. She likes the girls, but has however not always much time, because she must work as an agent every second day. Information * Loves Mexican food *Has a pollen allergy *Builds inventions like Phineas and Ferb *Is impatient *likes playing guitar *likes travels *HATES blade *Her Name 'Nicole' is a similar form of the second Name of Angelina747 *When she was 13, she was beat by her Boyfriend *She has a narph on the left side on her face *her second name is ''Coralia Userboxes Fans Add youself here! *Miri *Angelina747 *Jenny747 *Mienke Gallerie Ihr könnt eigene Bilder malen! You can Paint own Pictures! Nicole_AussehenAvatar.png|As Na´vi (My 3. Pic) Nicole_AussehenEspanol2.png|Outfit in Spain Nicole_AussehenEspanol.png|Outfit in Spain Zwei kletten und ein Schnabeltier1.png|link=Zwei Kletten und ein Schnabeltier Comic (Two Girls and a Platypus) NicoleMangaSchleife1.png|As Manga in Tokio Nicole Gomez Shapiro in my style.jpg|Thanks Tpffan5196! Nicole2.jpg|Meine Spanische Version von Nicole Thanks -Miri- 180px-Nicole.JPG|Nicole in Miriam style 180px-NicoleAgent.JPG|Nicole in Agent-Miriam Style avatarCAMCHYKPNicole.png|As Lunaii avatarCA338KGLnicoleAgent.png|As Agent Lunaii Nicoleimage.PNG Wiki background 3Nicole2.PNG|The Orginal Nicole.jpg sp-studi2o.jpg|South-Park-Style sp-studioagent.jpg|Southpark-Agent-Style Girl23.PNG|In her Chick style Nicolenetfertig.png PerryNicole.PNG|As Platypus Nicci2annoyed.png|Angry! Isabellanicole.PNG|In Isabella Style Angelina.jpg|Nicole and Midori Umdieeckefertig.PNG 2DnicoleFullSizenivvi.PNG Phineas-And-Ferb-logonicole1.PNG|Logo Alter_Nicci.PNG|Alternative Nicole Nicole i_Pod.png Alter_Niccifight.PNG alternicolehintergrund.PNG matrose2.PNG nicolepfadfinder2.PNG Wantednicole.PNG Nicolefertigteichentrick.PNG Piv.jpg|Thanks User:Firesidegirl10 ! Dannynicolefertig.PNG|Nicole in Danny Phantom Costume Werewolfnicole1.PNG|Nicole as Werewolf Feeeeeeertiggggirl.png|Nicole in ``Team Improbable´´|link=Team Improbable tokio nekomimil ea miri nicky.PNG|Nicole, Miriam and Lea as Nekomimis in Tokyo. zeichnung.PNG|First drawings with ``Bamboo´´ MitNicole3hä.png|Second colour painting with ``Sumo-Bamboo´´ Nicole1.png|``Bamboo´´ test Nicole-6double.png|With Photoshop CS5 Nicole Gomez-Shapiro.png|From Mienke avatarioio.PNG|Nicole works At RDA Avatare.gif|Nicole and Jessie as Na'vi Nicole Gomez Shapiro.png|Thanks Cupcakey! Angelinanicole.png|With Photoshop CS5 Nicole as Candace.png|Nicole as Candace. Thanks I-Love-Doof! Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Agents Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Human Agent Category:Angelina747 Characters Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Nemesis Category:OWCA Category:Girl Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Nicole Gomez-Shapiro Category:Hispanic Characters